A Million Men
by LilyLivesInMySoul
Summary: Sam doesn't have a very good life. It started when she was just a little girl. All she can hope for is that maybe someday, someone will love her.


It all started when Samantha was a little girl. Her parents never liked her. Well, her dad did, but for all the wrong reasons. She tried her best to please them, but it was never enough. Her mom hit her and her dad... let's just say he was even worse. That's where this story begins.

A

"Get me a beer." Pam snaps to her young daughter, Samantha. Samantha wordlessly gets up and walks over to the old cabinet where Pam kept the beer. She grabs one and begins to walk back. The bottles slips out of her grip and crashes to the floor.

Samantha's young eyes widen. "I-I'm sorry, m-mother. I'll c-clean it up!" The young girl says in a panic.

Pam is furious. "What have you done?! You stupid bitch!" Pam stomps over to the frozen little girl and slaps her in the face. Samantha falls to the ground and hits her head. Pam kicks her hard in the side. All Samantha can do is wait for it to be over. She shuts her eyes tight and hopes with all her heart that her pain would stop soon. She hears a door slam and Pam is gone.

She cries. She cries because of the pain she feels. Not only the pain on her body, but the pain that her mother doesn't love her. Nobody does. Except her dad. He's nice to her. She has that to look forward to.

M

The door opens. Rob Puckett walks in looking nice. Much too nice for the shitty house he was standing in.

Samantha runs up to him. "Daddy, daddy!"

"Hi Samantha" He says looking at her in a way a father should not.

Samantha holds up her plastic doll for her creep of a father to see. "Daddy, Tammy wants to say hi too!"

"Okay Sammy, do you want to play a game with Tammy and me today while we're alone?" Rob Puckett asks in a suspicious manner.

"Yes!" Little Samantha replies, not catching onto his tone.

"Okay then, let's go to my bedroom. It will be fun, let's go." He walks to his room with Samantha behind him.

"What are we playing Daddy?"

"A fun game honey." He smiles and takes off his pants.

"Why are you doing that?" She asks, confused.

"Oh, I'm just hot." He looks at her. "You look hot too." He takes her pants off and her shirt. "That's better. It will be easier to play now." He looks at her body. Her young 6 year old body. He wants it.

"Thank you Daddy!" Samantha is oblivious to what's happening.

"Here, this will make it easier too." Rob removes her panties and his boxers. "That's better."

Samantha giggles. "Daddy, why is there a hotdog between your legs?"

Rob just laughs. "Touch it baby."

Samantha grabs his dick. Rob moans in pleasure.

"Why did you make that noise?" Samantha is very confused.

"No reason honey. Try sucking it, to see how it tastes." Rob smiles in a creepy kind of way.

"Okay!" Samantha always did like eating things. She puts her mouth on the "hotdog". Rob pushes her head forward and back, so he got more pleasure. He squirts right in Samantha's mouth. She yanks her head back and spits it out. "Eww, Daddy, I don't like that!"

This annoys Rob. "Why don't you try again sweetie? I bet you'll like it better." Rob grabs her head and forces his dick into her mouth.

"Stop daddy!" Samantha cries, but it doesn't stop Rob. He's enjoying it too much.

"Just wait baby." He goes back in her mouth.

"What about the game you said we'd play?" Samantha holds up her doll, after Rob stops. "Tammy wants to play!"

"Oh right! Here, you lie down on the bed." Rob takes his shirt off and smiles.

Samantha jumps on his bed. "What are we playing Daddy?"

"I'm going to show you where babies like Tammy come from." He smiles and pulls the naked Samantha closer to him.

"Okay! How?"

"You'll see pumpkin." Rob leans in and kisses her mouth.

Samantha pulls away. "Stop daddy! Boys have cooties!"

"I promise I don't, so just relax." Rob licks her little nipples. He kisses her neck. "Now I can show you."

Samantha looks at him, eyes full of trust. "Okay daddy!"

Rob grabs her and roughly shoves his dick into her. Samantha screams. "Stop it! Stop! Daddy that hurts!" She cries and screams, but that doesn't stop Rob. He goes in as far as he can. She bleeds. This scares her. "Daddy! You're hurting meee!"

"You're okay, this is fun." He goes in and out faster. Samantha cries harder. It hurts so badly.

Rob finally removes himself from her. He then shoves his dick in her ass. In and out. Samantha keeps crying and screaming and trying to get away, but it's no use. He's too strong.

He finally stops and steps back from the crying girl on his bed. "See, wasn't that fun?"

"No!" She screams.

"Shut up!" Rob punches her in her annoying screaming mouth, hard too. She starts to bleed. "You had fun! We'll play again soon!" He yells, very angry.

"Not again..." She lays down and cries as Rob stomps out of the room.

"Wait" He returns for a moment. "No one can ever know about this."

"But-"

He punches her again. "No one! Or I'll kill you." He keeps punching her. After a minute he leaves the bruised crying girl alone in his room.

She picks up Tammy and throws her across the room. "I don't want to play that game!" She cries, because that's all she can do.

 **Okay, so I don't own iCarly. This fic is sort of based on A Million Men by Melanie Martinez. You guys should watch the video for it. So good! Please review! It would make me very happy to have some input on this!**

 **Happy Thursday! 3**


End file.
